Mysterious Magics
by Sckaz
Summary: rated pg-13 for later... Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame takes on a humaniod form, this will be one-sided RyuuHiei and will end out as KH so yaoi haters beware! Story will be better than the summery! I can't write summeries!


Hi!! This is Pyro back again... but this time... I HAVE A BETA!!! FoxofRoses betaed (it's that a word??) this for me and if anything's wrong she was probably half asleep... okay disclaimer and on with the fic!! And this is my first time writing a fight scene and I know I have to improve, but how did I do... for my first time? Be mean!! Be nasty!! Tell me the cold hard truth!   
  
Disclaimer- that's all I'm gonna say about that...  
  
######################################################################## Mysterious Magics  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!" a blast of bluish-white energy flew by a man's head, only shaving a few purple strands shorter.  
The man smirked and with a flick of his slender wrist, a tornado developed and blew Yusuke off his feet. As he was focused on Yusuke, Kurama slashed at his face with his legendary rosewhip. The violet haired foe pulled back just in time to just have a small cut up his cheek drip slight bits of greenish-purple blood. This made him turn his cold gray eyes to the fox. Through the dreary rain he aimed a blast of lighting at the kitsune. Kurama's only warning was a crack of thunder, before a jolt of electricity beat its way through his body. He screamed in agony, his deadly rosewhip wilting to a dead flower in his grip. With a last glance at their opponent his body fell limp, his sparkling green eyes dulling as his eyes closed. Their were only two more combatants to fight the storm demon. Yusuke had been thrown against a tree way off in a wreckage of splinters that had created a new bike path for the residents of the town nearby. Now, the only fighters standing were Hiei and Kuwabara.  
Hiei flitted over to Kurama, worry crossed his features as he turned away. In the background he could hear, "SPIRIT SWORD!" he turned as quickly as he could to try to stop him,  
"DON'T!"  
It was too late, Kuwabara charged. He rammed the beast with his energy sword, but in vain. Their foe's eyes narrowed, features darkening. His long, light purple hair that was pulled lightly back stuck to his face in a stringy mess as it came out of its ties. His pale yellow tunic was practically transparent and hung, sopping to his shoulders. His shoes and pant legs were covered in mud. He grew bored of his opponent's endless struggles. All of the warriors were tired and it provided to be a horrendously long fight.  
"Pathetic nigen!" he bit harshly as he took hold of his sword, "Your weak energy sword can't even cut me, let alone destroy me! Give up and except your defeat in death! Join your fallen comrades in the mud!" he called while using the sword to propel Kuwabara into the trees around him like a lasso. Each tree he hit made another bone crack.  
As much as Hiei hated Kuwabara, Yukina loved him, and the cracking of his ribs was a little unnerving. Hiei had a code, albeit a bit strange, he stood with all the pride he could muster and called out, "Weak, worthless scum! Is that all you can do! You prefer slamming an enemy to the trees before using your youki! I'll show you a true battle! Come and fight me, if you're the strength!"  
With that, his form flitted off. He found a new clearing, one with more puddles then the last. These woods did not lack in the sticky, gooey mud, especially when it rained.  
The purple haired demon dropped Kuwabara to an unconscious, broken heap on the mud-covered grounds and followed Hiei to the new clearing. A moan was the last sound he made before falling into a silent knock out.  
In the clearing, Hiei's burning red gaze was fighting the purple- haired demon named Kircules' gray stare. "Well you promised a battle worth my time, and I don't see any action." Kircules stated with an evil glint and a smirk  
"And if you were to ever shut your damn mouth you would be dead." He answered coldly.  
Kircules eyes narrowed as Hiei's smirk grew.  
"Well then show me the fight you've got in you, or pray for your soul to find a happy place when it leaves the shell it resides in."  
Hiei just glared icily, "When you're ready we'll begin."  
"You can taste mud whenever you chose!" (ya okay... I was hungry when I wrote this... what dya expect!! Wahh!!! FR:stupid!)  
"I'm ready to offer you the flavor of the day, or should I say lifetime... death!"  
He held out his hand, the dark flames dancing around his outstretched limb, "Prepare, its best you have your will written and prayer said, because this is the last time your walking corpse will defile the ground beneath its feet! Nobody had survived the fury of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"  
(PD: I'm sorry I don't know how to spell the Japanese version! I stink at spelling in English how do you expect me to do better in other languages! FR: #sighs# baka PD: HEY! You didn't know either! GRRR!!! WAR!)  
With his call the huge dragon flared out, rearing its giant flaming head in a screech. It chased Kircules around singing his clothing, but no one could out runt he dragon. Well, they say every law has a loophole... I think we found that loophole. Kircules used a spell and the dragon disappeared with a sizzling noise, like that of butter on a hot pan.  
Hiei's eyes went wide, but he could no longer stay on his feet. He fell to his knees with a gasp, straining to keep his eyes open.  
"So, the Forbidden Child loses again, eh?" his smirk was wide, enough to show a yellow-tinged fang. With a kick to his exposed, unguarded stomach, he fell into darkness. As he was fading he saw with his fuzzed vision, a figure attacking his opponent.  
What he didn't see was that the fuzzy figure was actually a humanoid form of the dragon, due to the spell, which had malfunctioned, he was now a humanoid.  
He had long black hair, that went all the way past his ass with streaks of dark purple and red that were almost black so they blended in, (dragon colors... it? Well... the blue dragon color isn't there but the dragon had turned purple once and red once... and other colors too!) and soft red eyes with glints of ice blue. He wore an outfit similar in style to Youko Kurama's, but in a black. He had a chain of gold and silver around his neck, two agile black scaled wings protruding out of his back and tall pointed ears. He had a dragon tail coming out from behind him.  
"What you did to Hiei-sama is unforgivable!" the dragon was filled with rage. "You'll pay for it!"  
The demon just stared as the ryuu lunged forward and struck him down with the swipe of his claws in a diagonal cross that cut he flesh as left a bloody mess on the ground and soaked his claw-like nails in crimson.  
"Good riddance hell scum!" he bit as he spat on the dead demons face while walking over to Hiei.  
  
TBC  
  
########################################################################  
  
Okay!! That was fun!! Now review and next time I shall try to make the chapters longer!! And yes I already started chapter two so all of those people who have noticed I have never posted a chapter two, there is your label of security!! Say hello to FoxofRoses fic, its called Kurama's Birthday Surprise and its amusing!! 


End file.
